The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages including a plurality of upper semiconductor devices on a lower semiconductor device.
As the use of compact, lightweight, and thin/ultrathin communication devices (e.g., mobile phones and tablet personal computers (PCs)) has increased, the use of smaller, lighter, and thinner components therein has also increased.